Mortality
by Kyron
Summary: Karr POV Shortie. Read it and enjoy. R & R please.


Disclaimer: Are you serious? See the name? Not Glen Larson, so there :p

BTW: I'm baaaccckk :D. I've been out a while on both my screen names. HollowStorm is my other for those who don't know and for those who don't care. hehe. Anywho, here's another Karr POV super shortie from me. Got bored, had to write. Enjoy and make sure to tell me if you like it or I might cry...sniffle sniffle

Mortality

by: Kyron

I think that everyone at sometime becomes aware of their mortality. I am no different. I lie here now, wishing, waiting, hoping that my existance will cease so that I may be released from this prison. I am very aware and that's the problem.

Another day, another battle. I fought, I lost. How could this be? Very simple. I lost. There is no real rhyme or reason to it but there is a fear. Fear is not a feeling I enjoy having, in fact, I think I could do much better without feelings of any sort. Fear keeps me here. Fear of dying, fear of my programming. I cannot extinguish myself, though I may still have the means. I do not have the will. I am not strong enough.

I wish he would have killed me. Made sure I was dead. Instead, I've been left to rot, my being is sustained by the merciless work of the electronics that made me. Solar technology for computers? Who would have thought.

At one point, I wanted to live forever. Forever my own way. Now that is not possible. Now I must stay put, unable to move, my body lying in peices under this old destroyed bridge. I am alone in this dark place, no light penetrating. And yet I am alive. I cannot die in this manner, no matter how much I wish it to be. I am immortal and this is my hell. I hear sounds and over time, they form themselves into words. Perhaps it was the harsh sun finally taking a toll on my components or something else...

_'Vengence...'_

_'Revenge...'_

_'Hatred...'_

The voice is rough and grating and yet I understand the meaning. These words are power. They can help me. I can use them.

_'Hatred...hate them. Hate them all...'_

_'They want you dead...kill them first...'_

'Yes...' I hear myself reply back. The voice seems to smile. I can't see it but I have a feeling it's there.

_'No...' _another voice interludes. This one is different...this one is familiar.

'Why not?' I snap.

Images flood me then, memories. A track...and a course. There are people watching in stands...an intersection. Wooden shadows of humans. And my brow plowing them down, sending splinters of wood in every direction like shrapnel.

I gasp, backing away from the sudden images. They won't stop. They won't let me escape.

'Stop!' I cry out. And the image freezes, mere milliseconds before my nose was to go through the 'wooden people'.

_'Murderer...' _The first voice grates in from behind me.

'No. I have killed no one.' I retort.

_'Not yet...' _the voice says in a taunting tone.

I curl in on myself, making myself as small as possible in the dark space.

The images start again, slowly. An agonizing pace. I see the board crumple over my prow, the splinters flying, bouncing off my immpenetrible paint. Harmless to me.

I see his face, horror-stricken. I hear him ask again.

_'Why did you destroy them?' _it was the second voice this time. I knew him now. I saw him again. Wilton.

_'Murderer...' _The first taunts again.

I stop, uncurling myself just slightly. I feel that Wilton is expecting an answer and would be disappointed if I did not comply. 'I didn't understand...I didn't know.' I say.

_'Do you understand now? Do you know now?' _he asks me, voice holding no repremand, just the questions.

I hesitated a moment too long I suppose, my mind working at a furious rate, processing. _'Do you?' _he asks me again.

'I don't know...' I can almost feel the disappointment radiate around me. The first voice begins a crazy laugh, long and loud, making me cringe. 'Who are you!' I demand of it.

And the laughter suddenly ceases.

_'Who am I? You do not know me? I am you...the true you. The real you. The one that protects you...' _it replies.

'You lie. I am myself and I am not you!' I retort. I can feel the presence that I think of as Wilton grow stronger next to me.

_'You and I are one. I am you, you are me. There is no escape. I will be triumphant agianst those weak and fragile humans that tried to destroy me!' _it declared.

'NO! I will not allow it!' My own reply startles me. I've never really cared much for humans but the image of the chips flying over my hood, won't leave me alone. The chips changed now to blood, red and flowing, steaming in the cool air. I don't want that. I don't want to ever see it. It would never leave me, staining me forever.

The first voice, or my 'evil' side if you will, began hissing, slashing out at me. I begin fighting, finally subduing it. I feel I am bleeding but I can see no cuts. I feel the other voice begin to stir again and so I lash out, destroying it. What have I done now? Am I truely a murderer?

_'No...you have simply defeated yourself. You have bested the side of you that wanted revenge, that wanted vengence...you have been made free.' _I hear Wilton say these words and I can see no truth to them. The world around me is still pitch black, there is nothingness.

I feel him smile, making me wonder exactly how much of my thoughts he's picked up on.

_'Patience...you are found.'_ he says, his voice vanishing into the background.

Before I can even begin to ponder at what he was talking about, I feel myself moving. Physically moving! There's a bounce to the step and I involuntarially cringe. Humans.

But it's true. I am found again. I will be free of this prison. I will prove my destiny...

I am immortal, and I will live again.


End file.
